Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson es uno de los dos protagonistas de The Originals. Es un vampiro Original. Era un personaje recurrente importante en The Vampire Diaries empezando como un antagonista en la temporada dos pero cambió a convertirse en un personaje de apoyo en la tercera y cuarta temporada. Elijah es el tercer hijo de Mikael y Esther. Hermano menor de Freya Mikaelson y Finn Mikaelson, y hermano mayor de Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson y Henrik Mikaelson. Elijah también es el medio hermano mayor de Niklaus Mikaelson, y el tío de Hope Mikaelson, la hija de Klaus que tuvo con Hayley Marshall. En su larga vida, Elijah a tenido algunas relaciones románticas, con mujeres sobrenaturales. En el Siglo X, Elijah y Klaus estaban enamorados de la doppelgänger Petrova, Tatia. Tras su transformación en vampiro, Elijah accidentalmente la mató, sacudiéndolo en gran medida. En el Siglo XV Elijah se involucró en una relación romántica con otra doppelgänger Petrova, llamada Katerina Petrova. En el siglo XIX Elijah se involucró con una bruja llamada Céleste Dubois, cuya muerte fue causada indirectamente por su hermano Klaus. En el Siglo XXI Elijah reanudó su relación con Katerina Petrova, quien ahora se hacía llamar Katherine Pierce, y que terminó cuando se fue a Nueva Orleans a buscar y ayudar a Klaus. En Nueva Orleans, Elijah desarrolló sentimientos hacia Hayley Marshall, después de que prometiera protegerla a ella y al bebé que estaba esperando. Desde que Hayley se casó con Jackson Kenner ha mantenido su distancia. Elijah tiene la relación más cercana con su medio hermano Klaus, con quien vive y trabajan juntos para derrotar a sus enemigos en Nueva Orleans. En la segunda temporada de The Originals, Elijah continua trabajando con Klaus en un esfuerzo de detener a Esther, un revivido Finn y un revivido y vengativo Mikael. Tomó a Gia, una de los vampiros de Marcel, como su protegida, con quien también tuvo una relación romántica. Elijah es miembro de la Familia Mikaelson. Pre-Historia |-|Vida Humana= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= Italia, 1114 thumb|231x231px|Klaus y Elijah ven a los vampiros ser asesinadosElijah estaba en Italia junto con sus hermanos Rebekah y Klaus, donde le preocupaba que el comportamiento violento de Kol y Klaus estaba propagando la existencia de los vampiros Originales y estaba llamando la atención. Se encontraron con un cazador de vampiros llamado Alexander quien era parte de un grupo llamado La Hermandad de los Cinco, donde públicamente ejecutó a unos vampiros en un presentación de como matar a los "demonios". Su hermana, se enamoró de Alexander, y Elijah y Klaus tomaron ventaja de su romance como una oportunidad de acercarse a la hermandad y averiguar sus secretos. Un día, los hermanos fueron invitados a una fiesta en la casa de Alexander donde fueron emboscados y neutralizados por primera vez con dagas hechas con polvo de Roble Blanco. Klaus no se vio afectado por la daga gracias a su linaje de lobo y le quitó las estacas al resto de sus hermanos exceptuando a Finn. |-|1200's= 1200's Elijah fundó la antigua sociedad de vampiros La Strix junto con Aya, después de convertirla, muy poco después, su padre lo encontró, y se vio obligado a huir con sus hermanos, abandonando su sociedad de vampiros, mientras que Mikael mató a la mayoría de los miembros de la Strix. Cuando Elijah volvió era demasiado tarde; Tristan de Martel -junto con Aya- tomó el control de la organización. |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo con el diario de Elijah, había empezado a notar que Rebekah y Klaus estaban perdiendo su humanidad. Sin embargo, Elijah esperaba que siendo el hermano mayor pudiera conducirlos por el camino correcto para recuperar su humanidad y continuar con el legado familiar. Creía que si fracasaba el legado de la familia caería en ruinas. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Elijah vivió en Copenhague, Dinamarca, junto con Klaus y Rebekah. Nueva Orleans |-|Siglo 18= 1700's En 1713, habiendo huído de Mikael, Elijah junto con sus hermanos Klaus y Rebekah y sus otros dos hermanos neutralizados, navegaron en todo el mundo a través del y llegaron a la colonia francesa de Louisiana, en las afueras de la ciudad a la que llamarían Nueva Orleans. Al llegar frente a la costa de Nueva Orleans, asesinaron a todos los hombres que abordaron su barco, pero dejaron a uno con vida para que llevara sus equipajes, incluyendo los dos ataúdes de sus hermanos neutralizadas, Kol y Finn. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 |-|1887= 1887 |-|1914= 1914 |-|1919= The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada Dos= |-|Temporada Tres= |-|Temporada Cuatro= |-|Temporada Cinco= Personalidad Elijah es alguien diplomatico, elegante y audaz. Es sumamente inteligente, y a diferencia de su hermano, prefiere primero hablar antes de atacar. Aunque por otro lado, el ha demostrado ser feroz y sobreprotector con aquellos a los que quiere. Nunca falta a su palabra, a menos que esta vaya a encontra o dañe a los que aprecia, tiene un fuerte sentido de lealtad hacia sus hermanos, y esta dispuesto a todo para protegerlo. Detras de la apariencia aparentemente tranquila, se encuentra un depredador y alguien que posee una mente fragmentada por los sucesos pasados y con traumas de su juventud. Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (neutralizado) *The Last Dance (neutralizado) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Temporada 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' (alucinación) *''The Devil Inside'' (material de archivo) Temporada 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mencionado) }} The Originals Temporada Uno *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' (Flashback y neutralizado) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (voz y neutralizado) *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada Dos *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada Tres *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''3x16'' *''3x17'' *''3x18'' }} Trivialidades *Elijah es el primer original en aparecer en TVD, el segundo seria Klaus. *Elijah tiene un cierto parecido con Stefan, mientras que Klaus lo tiene con Damon. **Elijah es el más sensato y menos impulsivo, pero también es quien tiene el pasado oscuro. **Ademas, ambos hermanos estuvieron enamorados de una doppleganger y esta termino eligiendo a Elijah. *El ha tenido relación con tres doppleganger. Tatia, Katherine y Elena. *Ha estado involucrado romanticamente con dos doppleganger. *El se presenta ante todo el mundo como un historiador de nombre Elijah Smith. *El ha sido neutralizado 4 veces en la temporada 2 y una vez en la temporada 3: **Damon Salvatore **Alaric Saltazman X2 **Elena Gilbert **Niklaus MikaelsonX2 **La hermandad de los cincO *Elijah es el segundo personaje en "morir" más veces durante el show, un total de 7 veces, Alaric le gana por 1 muerte. *Elijah es considerado el "original" más moral y honorable. Respetando sus tratos. *El siempre utiliza traje. *Es uno de los pocos que llama a Katherine por su nombre original "Katerina" *Elijah solo ha tenido relaciones con seres sobrenaturales segun lo visto: **Katherine y Gía—Vampiros **Tatia—Doppleganger **Celeste—Bruja **Hayley—Mujer lobo *Elijah es el unico que ha besado a las tres doppleganger de la linea Petrova. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries